Fade to Black
by RocketGirl3052
Summary: Musashi, Kojiro and Nyasu decide that some changers are in order before they head off to Isshu. Spoiler warning for the end of DP and the beginning of BW. Also contains adult situations.


Author's note: I'm sure the anime will completely contradict the following fic, but I wanted to have my take on the transition between DP and BW.

This is a birthday present for my friend Meron. (meroni dot deviantart dot com) Happy Birthday! I hope you like it! :)

* * *

Fade to Black

by

Rocket Girl

Upon arriving in the Kanto region, the trio of Musashi, Kojiro and Nyasu headed straight for the Rocket-Dan headquarters. They had been informed that they were about to be handed a special assignment.

"The Isshu region?" The three simultaneous asked.

"Yes," Sakaki replied. "It's a newly discovered region farther away from any other known region. Your mission is so go there and conquer it for the Rocket-Dan."

"You can count on us sir." Kojiro replied in a serious tone.

"We'll conquer the region in the name of the Rocket-Dan in no time!" Musashi added.

"Wait," Sakaki replied before they could continue on. "There's also rumors of a group of people called the Plasma-Dan. They might pose a threat to the operation. I also want you to gather information on them as well."

"As you wish. We'll take of everything." Musashi said.

"Good. Now, before you go on this mission, I want all three of you to undergo special training. You'll be the first members of the Rocket-Dan to be in Isshu, and I want you to be as prepared as possible."

"Yes sir!" the three happily saluted, then left the room to prepare for their training.

"Do you really think they can defeat the Plasma-Dan?" A mysterious women standing next to Sakaki asked.

"If they're as qualified as they claim they are, yes. Otherwise... it wont matter. We wont be seeing them again."

* * *

"Your training for this mission will be quite intense." A Rocket-Dan supervisor said. "This will make your training to become Rocket agents seem like recess."

The trio gulped at this, but quickly regained their composure.

"We can handle anything you can throw at us!" Musashi said in a confident voice.

"Excellent. Musashi, Kojiro, head for the training ground. Nyasu, you're coming with me."

"Huh? Why?" Nyasu asked.

"We have different training for you that with sharpen your attacks and make you a formable force."

Nyasu unleashed his claws. "Now we're talking! I'm ready."

"Good. We'll meet back here in a week."

"A week?" Nyasu drew his claws back in and turned around.

"I guess I'll see you two then. Do you best!"

"Same to you Nyasu." Kojiro nodded.

"Once we return from our training, we'll be an even stronger force than ever." Musashi said determinedly. "Now let's all do our best!"

The three then put their hands out, one on top of the other.

"Right!" They simultaneously said.

* * *

As Musashi and Kojiro began their training, the two quickly discovered that their supervisor wasn't kidding when he said this would be intense. Running through obstacle courses, rock climbing on slippery terrain, swimming against strong currents; They also had little food, water, and supplies. It had now been six days since they began their journey, and they were tired and sore, but the spirit within them grew stronger.

As Musashi and Kojiro climbed out of the water after their mile swim, Musashi noticed her hair had gone flat from the water, covering most of her face and eyes.

"Ugh. The water completely ruined my hair." She complained.

"Actually, I think it looks nice this way." Kojiro said with a small smile.

Musashi huffed as she put her hair back in its curly shape. "My hair looks so plain and ordinary otherwise. This style is much more unique."

Kojiro looked around at their surroundings. They had ended up in a small forest with a small clearing not too fare away. "This is a great place for a campfire. It's starting to get late, maybe we should-"

"Stop here for the night? Sure. I'm starving anyway." Musashi interupted.

Kojiro nodded and began gathering pieces of wood for a campfire.

Musashi squatted down and opened her pack. "Let's just hurry and eat so we can get some sleep. We have-."

"I know I know. A lot more work to do tomorrow." Kojiro said, finishing Musashi's sentence now. They had been doing that increasingly more over the week. The two barely needed to talk at all now. Kojiro put the pieces of wood together and soon started up a small fire.

Musashi grumbled with a furrowed brow as she looked through her pack. "I only have this small piece of bread left." She said annoyed, as she held up just a single slice of bread only a few centimeters thick.

Kojiro looked through his pack at his last small loaf and smirked. "Musashi."

Musashi sighed and looked up. Kojiro nonchalantly split the bread in two and handed Musashi a piece. "Let's eat together." He said, and handed her a piece with a smile.

Musashi blinked a few times, then a slow, amused smiled came to her face. She nodded and took the bread.

"You know Kojiro, I've been thinking a lot about our new assignment." Musashi said while eating, "I think we need to make some changes before we arrive in Isshu."

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing." Kojiro also said between bites. "All of our hard work in Shinou has finally payed off. We need to become more serious about our work."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Musashi, said finishing her bread and gulping down the last of her water.

"Hey, can I have that bottle cap?" Kojiro shyly asked.

"Musashi glared. Without looking away from him she held out her left hand containing the cap. "Here." She said, opening up her palm as the battle cap fell into in his hand.

"Thanks." Kojiro meekly smiled, and put the cap away in his sack.

There was a cold silence after that as both looked at the crackling fire in front of them. Neither wanting to say what they were thinking.

"About those changes..." Kojiro decided to be brave and go first. "I think… I think we should change our uniforms."

"What?" Musashi looked up, stunned at what Kojiro said. "Our uniforms?"

"I know I know!" Kojiro frustratingly said. "I know how much our uniforms mean to us, and I'm not saying we just wear regular Rocket-Dan ones…" Kojiro paused, looking down, but then gathering his courage up and looking right into Musashi's eyes. "But I think we should turn them grey, and make them more form fit. I think we'd come off as much more menacing."

Musashi stared at Kojiro as he made his speech and couldn't help but remember back to when they were about to graduate Rocket training Camp.

_"Hey Kojiro, are you asleep?" Musashi quietly said as she lay in her bed. Rocket-Dan graduation was the next day and Musashi, Kojiro, and Nyasu would officially be granted agent status and assigned somewhere in Kanto._

_"No. You can't sleep either, huh?" Kojiro smiled and said._

_"I was just thinking that maybe we should be doing something different from all the other agents."_

_Kojiro's interest was peaked; not expecting this kind of conversation. "What do you mean?"_

_"We're unique, right? Not like all the other agents."_

_"Of course." Kojiro said with a raised eyebrow, confused at where this was going._

_Musashi sat up and turned to look at him, her feet hanging off the bed."We need to make our own uniforms that show who we really are."_

_"Our own uniforms?" Kojiro asked as he sat up and did the same as Musashi. "Hey, that's a great idea!" Kojiro exclaimed. They can have a different design, and maybe even a new color!_

_"Good thinking! Something besides black will make us stand out." Musashi said._

_"Hmm, what about white?" Kojiro asked. "It's the opposite of the regular uniforms. It'll be our way of knowing who we really are."_

_"That's perfect Kojiro!" Musashi happily said, a gleam in her eyes._

As Kojiro awaited Musashi's response, she smiled at him, a proud look in her face. _He's really changed…_ "You're right. I think it is time for a change."

Kojiro happily smiled, glad that Musashi liked his idea. But the smile soon faded as he noticed Musashi staring into space.

"Musashi, what's wrong?"

Musashi frowned and looked down. "I've been thinking about making some changes too. We've really grown a lot this past week, you know."

"Yeah, we have." Kojiro happily smiled.

"But…" Musashi looked up. "Our Pokemon."

"Our Pokemon?" Kojiro questioned. "What about them?"

Musashi's brow furrowed, a serious, stern look on her face. "We should leave them behind and start fresh in Isshu."

Kojiro froze in shock. "Wha…what? You mean… all of them?" Kojiro's voice cracked as he asked this.

"Yes." Musashi nodded, her brow unfurrowing. "It'll just be me, you and Nyasu when we go to Isshu."

A cold wind picked up and rustled a few leaves around. The fire slightly flickered.

"But… but why?" Kojiro's heart ached at the the thought. Musashi looked away once she saw the pained look in his eyes.

"This is a huge changed in our lives Kojiro; A new beginning. We need to start over. " She then turned back to look at him. "This mission will change everything for us. We can't act the way we have been."

Kojiro hung his head. He knew she was right.

"Besides, the Isshu region is a new land in a whole different country!" Musashi continued on. "Who knows what we could run into there? We need Pokemon that are already from the area to make it easier to take over." Musashi's lips curled as she thought. "I just don't know what exactly to do with them. I don't want to just release them all…"

Kojiro's eyes shown brightly. "I've got it! We could leave them at my summer house with Baya and Jiya! They already have Chirean, I'm sure they couldn't mind taking ours in as well."

"Good thinking Kojiro!" Musashi brightly smiled. _Kojiro seemed to come up with so many good ideas lately._ "This way they can be together."

"Ahhhh, Chireaaaan." Kojiro happily cooed. "It'll be so nice to see you again." Kojiro got a dreamy look in his face as his eyes watered.

Musashi sighed. Alright, enough of that. Let's-."

Kojiro quickly snapped back to his usual self "Get some sleep. Yeah, let's." Kojiro felt slightly embarrassed for reacting that way to see one if his old Pokemon now. It wasn't just that Musashi was annoyed, but Kojiro started to feel different as well. As if he was growing out of some of his old ways.

They laid out their sleeping bags a few feet apart from other and tried to fall asleep, lying flat on their backs, with the quiet the crackling fire and the sound of cicadas in the background.

"Are you asleep, Kojiro?" Musashi opened her eyes and asked after a few minutes.

Kojiro opened his eyes in return. "No. What is it?"

"I can feel something happening with us. This training has really changed us for the better."

Kojiro smiled. "You're right, I can feel it too. After all we've done, I know we're ready for anything now."

Musashi nodded and turned over on her side to face Kojiro, her left hand propping her head up. "You've really grown a lot."

"I have?" Kojiro sat up and propped his right hand up to hold his head as he turned and faced Musashi. He wasn't really surprised that Musashi noticed the change in him, he just wanted to hide the excitement at hearing it from her own mouth.

"You're much more confident than you used to be, and you've come up with all these great ideas lately." Musashi went on.

"Really?" Kojiro tried hard to hide the growing smile on his face.

"Yeah, you've really been taking charge." Musashi said, with an increasingly exciting tone in her voice. She quickly caught herself, and returned to a more serious lone.

"I guess I have been acting differently lately." Kojiro replied. It's just… we've failed for so long now. I really want us to succeed and fulfill our dreams!"

"We can do that now Kojiro. I can feel it!" Musashi completely turned her body around to face him, her arms on the ground proping her up. "We've both been training hard. We'll finally be the shinning stars of the Rocket-Dan!" She slowly scooted herself and her sleeping bag over closer to him.

"Yeah!" Kojiro replied, and moved closer to her as well.

They linked their fingers together and grinned widely at each other, a spark of electricity flowing through them. They quickly let go then laid back down on their sleeping bags, turning away from each other. A few moments of silence that felt like an eternity passed between them.

"You know what else Musashi?" Kojiro had to break the awkward silence, even though part of him knew he shouldn't be saying this, but with Musashi liking his new attitude he couldn't resist.

"What?" Musashi cautiously replied.

"The past week we've spent together… I've really liked it."

"Me too." She softly smiled

"It's not that I don't like spending time with Nyasu too…" Kojiro switched sides so he could face her again. "but," Kojiro paused. "I forgot how nice it was to just be with you."

Against her better judgment, Musashi flipped back to her other side as well. "I've really liked spending time with you too, Kojiro. There's just some things only another human would understand."

"Yeah." Kojiro nodded, happy she understood.

"Something just… feels different about us now. It's hard to explain."

"You're right. I've felt it too. It feels like we can do anything now." Kojiro widely grinned.

Musashi returned with a wide smile. "Yeah! As long as we're a team, I know we can."

"A team…" Kojiro trailed off.

As they looked into each other's eyes, the spark the felt earlier came back and they slowly leaned into each other, closed their eyes, and gently kissed. Their eyes shot open in surprise and they pulled apart. Neither understanding why they just did that.

"Um, that was..." Musashi fumbled with her words.

"Yeah," Kojiro said, also confused by the situation. "That felt like that feeling I was talking about before, about how we've changed. That's how it feels to me."

"Really? That's what it felt like to me too."

Wanting to explore this, they both closed their eyes again, leaned in, and kissed each other harder than before. The feeling felt even stronger and they both embraced it. Their arms wrapping around the other's, legs intertwining. An overwhelming need to have the other suddenly washed over them. Kojiro decided he wanted more of her and kissed her face along the jaw lined and moved down to her neck.

Musashi couldn't help but let out a slight moan of how good that felt. She didn't expect Kojiro to make a bold move like that, but she wasn't surprised either. He had been much more assertive as of late, which for some reason turned Musashi on a little. While she enjoyed being in charge, it was nice to have a guy be assertive in matters of love, or whatever their relationship was now. Musashi certainly didn't know how to describe it at the moment.

Meanwhile, Kojiro was relieved Musashi enjoyed this, as he was greatly enjoying her. But he was also feeling slightly nervous. He'd never kissed a girl before, let alone this. He was feeling unsure of how far to even go, or if he should just stop.

Musashi answered his question by starting to slowly kiss his neck. She let her lips lightly touch his skin and slowly moved down, causing the hair of Kojiro's neck to stand straight up, as he let out a slight moan of his own.

"Ohhh." Kojiro trailed kisses down to Musashi's chest, then up the other side of her neck.

"Kojiro." Musashi quietly whispered out.

"Musashi… should … we really… be doing this?" He said, in-between kisses.

Musashi took his head and looked straight into his eyes. "We're the new Rocket-Dan now, right? We do things differently than we did before."

"Yeah." Kojiro smiled back.

"I don't know what exactly we're feeling right now, but I don't want it to go away. As long as we're feeling this way, i know we can accomplish our new mission. We can take on anything an everyone."

"You're right." Kojiro got a naughty smiled on his face and kissed Musashi hard, flipped over on his back and pulled her on top of him.

"Musashi grinned as widely as she could as she kissed him back with equal force. She then broke the kiss and removed his shirt, throwing it off somewhere, and began trailing kisses down from his mouth all the way down his chest to his belt buckle. She began to remove it, but before she could get that far, Kojiro began removing Musashi's top and sports bra. She gladly sat up so he could finish, throwing it on top of where his shirt and undershirt had landed.

Kojiro paused and blushed as he saw how beautiful Musashi looked. Musashi blushed a little herself, having never been this far with a man, but she quickly put it past her and once again started to undo his buckle. But once again Kojiro stopped her. This time he surprised her by pushing her down on the ground and positioning himself on top of her. Musash looked up surprised, not sure what Kojiro would do next. He slyly grinned, as he bent down and began to kiss her left breast, working his way up to her nipple, and lightly sucking on it.

"Ohhh, Kojiro…" she closed her eyes and began to breathe heavily.

Smiling at his handy work, he trailed kisses to her right breast and did the same thing. Musashi started feeling restless and decided nothing would stop her from removing his pants this time. She turned her head back to center, and began undoing his belt buckle once again. Kojiro didn't stop her this time as she began to slide his pants and underwear down. Once Kojiro had finished the job, he kicked them off and resumed trailing kisses on her cheats down to her skirt where Musashi was already unzipping it. He then promptly removed that and her underwear as well.

Now that they were both completely naked, they stared into each other's eyes, makings sure they both really wanted to do this. They simultaneously smiled at the other and intertwined their fingers, as they met each other's lips in a passionate kiss.

But what they didn't notice is where they had been throwing their clothing. They had inadvertently been throwing them right into a small mud puddle. Their uniforms now slowly sunk into the mud, as the brown water slowly soaked through the fabric and faded their once bright white color away...

* * *

Musashi and Kojiro walked out into the bright sun. Their newly sewn grey uniforms absorbing all of the light. As they looked at each other, a surreal feeling set in. They were taken aback at the strangeness of being in these new clothes.

This is also where they had stood all those years ago, new graduates ready to take on the world as the unstoppable Rocket-Dan. Now they were older, not quite as excitable, more fit thanks to their training, and ready to take on the new responsibilities they had longed for for so long. Memories of their past adventures whizzed by them. This was the end of an era, but not the end of _their_ era. On the contrary, they realized that their era has only just begun. Their white tomorrow was finally here, and they were more than happy to embrace it.

They simultaneous smiled at each other. The feeling of togetherness they had felt shown even brighter. It was a permanent part of who they were now. They weren't a couple, they just wanted to be together and succeeds in their mission, never letting the feeling they shared ever go away… as long as they could sneak away from Nyasu from time time.

"Musashi! Kojiro!" Yelled a nearby voice.

"Nyasu!" They both happily exclaimed.

"You changed your uniforms!" Nyasu stopped in tracks, stunned at the sight.

They both smirked. "A lot has changed since we've done our training. We felt some changes to us to were in order." Musashi said.

"That's exactly how I felt!" Nyasu happily chimed in, and fully took in their new look. "You know, you two really have changed. You're even glowing!"

Musashi and Kojiro blushed, trying to hide the embaresment.

"My training has made my skills even sharper than before." Nyasu proudly said, not noticing their reaction. The wind then blew a few leaves around, causing Nyasu to swiftly around and furry swipe one of them to shreds.

"That's amazing!" Musashi said.

"That's just a small sample."Nyasu crossed his arms and proudly said. "You two must have learned some amazing things too!"

Musashi and Kojiro restrained their laughter as best they could.

"Uh…" Kojiro coughed "Well, we can all catch up later," he quickly replied "Let's report to the boss one last time and then make a quick stop before we head off to Isshu."

"Right" Musashi and Nyasu simultaneously said.

"Wait, what quick stop?" Nyasu asked.

"We're making a completely fresh start and leaving our Pokemon at Kojiro's summer house." Musashi replied with a tint of sadness in her voice.

"What? But..." Nyasu sounded a little hurt, but when he looked at Musashi and Kojiro's serious expressions, he decided to just let it go. They both looked like they had really thought this through, even though it obviously hurt them.

Nyasu sighed and smiled. "Well, if that's what you feel is best. We'll get a much of new strong Pokemon in Isshu anyway!" Nyasu tried to cheer them on.

"Right." Musashi and Kojiro nodded and said.

With that, the new trio of Musashi, Kojiro and Nyasu marched towards Sakaki's office. Ready to face whatever challenges awaited them in Isshu; fully embracing their new life and wondering what sort of adventures, and Pokemon, awaited them.


End file.
